The Blood Part 2
by JokJoni
Summary: Finishing the blood from DNA-Do-Not-Abominate cuz i fear 'The Blood' will never be finished id do it my own way so here it is
1. 13 The spell

THE SPELL CHAPTER 13 – The Blood (Written after the matchmaker)

"Wait! I've got an idea" Gumball said "Maybe he's at Carries place, he loves her you know"

"Ok" Anais said "Thats a very intelligent thought from you, which is actually stunning"

"Yeah.. whatever" Gumball said a little annoyed but still very sad "I'll Summon her, Carrie Carrie Carrie Carrie Carrie"

Suddenly a flashing sound was heard...

 **A few moments ago at Carries place:**

"Darwin have you got all the ingriedients?" Carrie asked.

"Yes!" was Darwins response.

"So I have to tell you something" Carrie was unsure if she really should say that.

"First I have to tell you something..."Darwin said shyly.

"What is it Darwin?"

"Uhhhhhm... you know back at the School pool..." Darwin said "I told you everything that Gumball did to me except for one thing"

"Which one?" Carrie asked surprised

"You know when we scammed all candy in Elmore and Gargaroth the Devourer was summoned?"

"Yeah, go on"

"Gumball used my weakness for uhhhh... you to make me go with this scam" Darwin said blushing but proud of himselves "I would never join in such things"

"What? " Carrie said in surprise.

"Also it was me preventing you from sacrificing yourself to Gargaroth the Devourer" Darwin said

"Really?" Carrie was surprised

"Yeah I looked so sad that Gumball decided to throw that last lollipop he lied about into his mouth" Darwin said "And you know what happened next, Gargaroth exploded and was banished forever"

"Stop saying his name!" Carrie said

"Why?"

"Because his mention could summon him again its way to dangerous"

"Oh! I totally forgot about that. But you're right" Darwin said

"Anyways now its my turn ... Umm" she said ignoring what Darwin just said. Also she was still unsure if she should tell him "Magic has a high price... and I just uhhh... faked all these ingriedients so you would just come over"

Darwins face expression instantly turned to dissapointed and sad "But... But... Why?"

"Because I care for your well being . I have a spell thats way mightier than any other spell in the universe. It could fix you or fail and destroy your feelings for ever, will you risk it?"

"Of course Carrie! What are the ingriedients for that?"

"Just me and you..." she said in a soft and tender way and thought _Well I did kiss him. But I never told him I love him. But its time! This is the moment I waited so long for it to come. And it finally came!_

"What do you mean?..." Darwin was very confused

"Just say what I say"

"Ok"

"You ready?" Carrie asked and said "I l..."

There was a short flashing sound and she was gone

"What was that" Darwin was surprised "Where is she and what did she try to say 'I l...' should this mean 'I love you'? Her voice was so soft before she was instantly gone. I dont know"

 **Back at the Wattersons:**

Carrie appeared at Gumballs side and instantly moaned "You broke this amazing moment! Why did you summon me?!" she was very angry.

"Whoa! Carrie chill! Please! I have a nice face, don't ruin it again please" Gumball tried to calm her down. And started to cry "I was searching Darwin and since he has affection for you I guessed he is hangin out with you"

"Well you were right!, come with me" she teleported Gumball to her home with a flash.

"Whoa that looked like special effects!" Richard was shocked and amazed.

Anais was annoyed "That were special effects! Now let's go to Carrie!"

 **Meanwhile at Carries place:**

A flash sound was heard.

"Somebody want's to apologise Darwin" Carrie said and showed Gumball to Darwin.

"Uhhh... what did you try to say before you were gone Carrie?" Darwin was confused.

"Not now Darwin, Gumball want's to apologise" Now Gumball gave his full speach again in hope Darwin would forgive him

"And I won't abuse you again like I did before, and if i try tell me. Pleeease forgive me Darwin" Gumball said the finishing words of his speach still in tears.

"Oh, Ok..." Gumball still hoped Darwin would forgive him "I forgive you, but still I want to know what Carrie tried to say"

"I wanted to say..." suddenly Anais and Richard jumped into the Room and destroyed the door with great force _Ughh, not again..._ Carrie thought.

"There you are Gumball" they both said in relief "And we're sorry for breaking your door Carrie"

"Uhhh actually it isnt that bad" Carrie said "Anyways, please just go away I want to be alone with Darwin"

"Why?" every Watterson except Darwin asked

"Duh! Just leave guys" Carrie said.

A sudden "Why?" was heard from all the Wattersons again except from Darwin.

"Because this is private and I am still shocked from that nightmare. Please go away!"

"Bye bye!" Carrie used her powers to move them to their home. She was alone with Darwin. Using her powers exhausted her and she collapsed.

"Are you okay Carrie?" Darwin asked and tried to hug her but suddenly she shouted out a loud DON'T!

A few moments later Carrie was at full strenght again "Aw man! That one was so exhausting"

"Why did you collapse?" Darwin asked

"Its really exhausting overusing these powers, because there is a limit" Carrie said with a dramatical voice "And I am way past these limits" she sighed.

"So anyways, what was the spell which you wanted to use?" Darwin asked

"Okay say what I say..." Carrie said softly "...I love you" Carrie's face turned red instantly.

"Oh!... My!... Gosh!" Darwin said happily "I've always wanted this to happen" This happines he felt it was unstoppable. There was a short moment of silence but then... He immediatly ran into her and hugged Carrie with joy. All the feelings he had, they poured out like a fountain not of water but made out of love and joy. He embraced her and it felt awesome!

"But... This is impossible... How could you touch me... I'm a ghost..." Carrie was paralysed by happyness. Her pure joy made her cry.

"You know what I told these fish when they said It's impossible for me to live on the surface?" Darwin said softly, still embracing her

"No..." Carrie responsed

"Love always finds a way" He said

 _Well that sentence will be burnt in my memory forever, but it is very wise. Aaaand also the answer to my question_ Carrie thought. "Ummmm... you spoke about fish that didnt believe you will survive" Carrie said "Is this some kind of story?"

"Yeah..." Darwin said

"Tell it!" She said curiosly

"Of course" Darwin said "It starts with a dark room... but lights shone at me all the time. Then one day a fat pink guy came in and bought me but before I was sold the dark guy said 'Be carefull! This fish is something special'"

Carrie gasps "THE AWESOME STORE!"

"Yeah... anyways then I was under a table and there was this chilled blue guy and he asked me some questions like 'in a fight between one Skark and thousand piranhas who would win?' and I made a piranha face, then I did anything he did but when he touched the bowl something crazy happened and our hearts connected. Then he realized I understood him all the long and he said: 'This is amazing!' Aaaand then he hit his head due to jumping up"

*Gasp* "Gumball!"

"Please stop interrupting me, and then he told me to make a wierd face and I should not move any muscle" _This cant end well_ Carrie thougt "And then that pink guy thought I'm dead so he tried to flush me down into the toilet but gumball saved me!"

"Cool!" Carrie said

"Gumball was happy not loosing me, and then he bumped his huge head in my bowl and hugged me" Darwin was interrupted by an 'aaaaaaaaw' noise. _Yeah that actually **is** cute, so is she!_ Darwin thought and smiled at it. "Then we made a Picture and Nicole said we should say cheese, so did I but they were shocked and instantly screamed also they threw me off, by misstake of course! Well I flushed the toilet on my own and woke up in the sea"

Darwin was interrupted by Carrie again "This is so... dramatic" Carry started to cry. _This is very unsual for, her she is an emo! Well I guess this story has an overload of emotions._

"And then I saw many fishes and asked them how to get home to elmore they explained it, but they didnt believe and laughed at me" Darwin said "Then when I was on the surface i almost suffocated but love made me grow lungs"

"This is awesome!" Carrie said still crying

"Eventually I grew legs on this journey. And when I got to Elmore Gumball already gave up and they almost replaced me"

"This is so sad!" Carrie said.

"But then he chased after me and we happily reunited. This is my origin" Darwin said Carrie was still crying.

"I didnt know you could get all emotional just by storytelling. But makes sense, this story was overloaded with emotions" Darwin said seeing her still crying "But there was one day in my life that changed it forever. It was the day I met you Carrie"(S05E16 The Matchmaker) Darwin was about to kiss Carrie passionatly on her lips but...

Suddenly Gumball came in, panting interrupting the second time that day "Yeah that day was so intense Darwin was singing a song for him being lovesick. I thought he loved Teri due to a missunderstood foto. Then I and Carrie started to play cupid on Darwin and Teri, going that far making a love potion. Then I found out that I mixed it up and then we tried to play 'Matchbreaker' it didnt work but at the end of the day you two (pointing at Darwin and Carrie) united because true love broke the spell" Gumball said like will not stop talking

"Told ya Darwin love is mightier than any other spell in the universe" Carrie said

"Thats true Carrie" Darwin replied sofly

"Aaaaaw" Gumball said "You're so cute toghether"

"Anyways, Carrie do you want to hear Darwins song? I recorded it!" Gumball said

"Of course!"

"Ok" Before Darwin could say anything about it Gumballs recorder was already playing that song:

 _Your smile answers my silent scream,  
Your photo on the screen._ _  
My eyes well up, I vent my spleen,_  
 _Your photo on the screen._  
 _  
Your chair a throne, you're like a queen._  
 _My heart is drenched in gasoline._ _  
You look at me, yet I'm unseen,_ _  
Your photo on the screen._  
 _  
Without you I can't breathe!_  
 _Without you I can't brea-_

"Why did this song stop so roughly" Carrie asked

"Because I entered the Room which was flooded with water which suddenly disappeared" Gumball said

"Oh gosh! Darwin this song? Dedicated to me?" Darwin was worried what Carrie thought about it. "This is so cute, I love it!" Carrie was way to happy to be angry at gumball for interrupting their romantic moments **TWICE THIS DAY**.

"I guess I'll just leave" Gumball said and left with an 'aaaaaw' noise and thought _I'm so proud of my bro._  
 **  
At the Watersons house:**

"Is Darwin fine?" Richard asked anxiously

"More than that, Way more than that" Gumball smiled and blinked at Anais, she knew what Gumball meant.

"What do you mean Gumball?" Richard asked

"Nevermind!"

Suddenly a flashing sound was heard and an anxious, frightened desperate and panicing Carrie appeared crying out in dismay "My worst nightmare became true! *sniff* I've lost him *sniff* I was too weak *sniff* My powers are exhausted, I used them unwisely and I was too weak to save him *sniff*" Her pain-distorted face looked worse than gumalls when she beat him up! Even people with hearts of stone would show pity by looking at this desperate, distorted face. It was straight up horrific "I've lost him and its all my fault!" she weeped fountains of dismay and tears. She was a big emotional mess. She struggled not to collapse out of sadness, she couldnt hold back her tears, her emotions, they were to strong for her, too stong to fight against.

"NOBODY DESERVES THIS KIND OF FATE! **NOT EVEN GARGAROTH THE DEVOURER!** " Gumball shouted. Saying the last words of his sentence with a dramatic voice.

"Yeah" Anais said "Lets get him before it gets even worse" They all heard a lightning struck nearby which illuminated the room for a few seconds.

"What was that?" everybody said shocked, everybody except Carrie, she was too desperate and too sad to speak. Then she collapsed not out of exhaustion but out of desperation and fear. Her strength, it vanished like air.

"Darn it! Now we have to carry Carrie **and** Darwin" _I cant touch ghosts_ Gumball thought and said "FORMIDINEM TANGAM POTERO!"

"What was that for?" Anais asked

"It's a spell with which I can touch ghosts" he said

"You're on elementary school and speak latin fluently you should know the tranlation"

"Non possum loqui Latine!" Anais said and crossed her arms.

"Lets go and get Darwin, quick!" Gumball said "I take Carrie, Dad you take Darwin and Anais you're intelligent so you can help getting Darwin out" he said an started to run "Come on guys!"

They ran to Carries house as fast as they could possibly do and 5 minutes later they arrived. They saw Darwin: buried under the collapsed roof

"Lets get him out there" Gumball said.

"But the rooftop is too heavy" Richard said.

"I have something in mind..." Anais said "Luckyly there is a log and a loose wooden plank lets build a lever!" _Clever girl!_ Gumball thought

After they built it Anais said "Now Dad please jump on that plank" so did he and the rooftop was tossed away with great force

"Are you fine buddy?" Richard asked Darwin but he could only respond with a weak smile and a bloody cough _I guess not_ Richard thought

"I knew we would need you Anais" Gumball said

"Thanks!"

"We need to get to the hospital fast!" Richard shouted

"Yeah lets go" Gumball and Anais responsed in unision.

And all the Wattersons rushed to the Hospital...

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Ok I know this is frickin' cheesy but i love the Carwin relationship thing i hope you enjoyed it give helpfull critisism so i can fix errors. Also if you wonder what these latin sentences mean here they are:  
Formidinem tangam potero**: **I will be able to touch the ghost  
Non possum loqui Latine: I can't speak latin (just stole the "i cant speak cantonese" joke from a few episodes)**


	2. 14 See Ya on Halloween

CHAPTER 14 SEE YA ON HALLOWEEN

"This little fellow is seriosly in danger" the nurse said pointing at Darwin "We need to do something about it!"

"Yeah thats true" Darwin said with a weak voice

"And whats about her?" the nurse asked pointing at Carrie

"Mental issues, and ghost-power exhaustion" Gumball said

"Which mental issues?" the nurse asked

"She loves him! Explanation enough?" Gumball said

"Yes. We'll help that little guy immiediatly and you three (pointing at Richard, Anais and Gumball) care about her! Go to room 176! We'll bring him there too"  
 _  
Nice idea_ Gumball thought. They all rushed to room 176 with Carrie slowly awaking. After they arrived they put her in one of the beds when she was at full consciosness again.

"Wha.. what.. happened?! And where am I?" Carrie asked in surprise.

"Well you collapsed because you thought Darwin has died although he didnt, and then we rushed to the hospital and brought you here. Also, they want to bring Darwin to this room because it may make you happy"

"How could you carry me?" Carrie asked in surprise.

"I've put a spell on you. Here have some milk it'll clear the spell from you" Gumball said. Meanwhile Carrie drank some milk. "Anyways, I dont know how, but Darwin seems to be a happy person, even in situations like this. I would have given up at this point. I mean... loosing your family, friends, girlfriend..." Carrie blushed and Gumball instantly thought about him and Penny "...just out of a sudden but still smile, in a life or death situation! Thats a kind of superpower!" Gumball said thoughtfully.

"Is he fine?" Carrie asked

"I dont know..." Carrie started to cry "Wow thats unusual too! Your pouring your soul out to me although you are an emo! Your ignoring your lifestyle like it never existed!"

"Oh Carrie dont cry! Look I know its sad loosing the ones you love and I also hate the idea of loosing him, so if you excuse me." tear fountains came out of his eyes (like in 'S03E30 the friend' from Gumball and Darwin)

"We dont even know if hes fine or not" Anais said.  
Suddenly the nurse and a doctor blasted into the room "He isnt fine! We did the best we could do we'll put him into that bed over there"

"And theres our girl with mental issues" the doctor said "Also, you have 5 minutes left to say goodbye to the ones you love, fish boy" then they left.  
Everybody started to cry, everybody except Darwin "Hey guys stop crying im fine!" Darwin said with a weak voice and even weaker smile slowly closing his eyes "Come to me Carrie!" Darwin whispered something but nobody understood it, the two embraced, kissing each other passionatly. An 'aaaaw' noise was heard. "Remember my words Carrie, remember my words" Darwin said and his voice was getting weaker with every second passed "Good bye everyone. See you on... halloween..." a last bloody cough and a weak smile and with his last spark of energy in his body Darwin said "Good... bye..." then his eyes shut and he felt cold to Carrie. After a few seconds of silence Carrie started to cry, these tears, were a relief from this torturing sadness that encountered her, she's never been that sad before in her whole afterlife. Her heart was pierced with a burning sword, dunked into the most cruelsome poison in the universe. Her chest felt like burning away and there was this emptyness that filled her to the top. Then she passed out. Suddenly Darwin turned black and a strange smoke came up then something white came out of his body and a moaning voice said "All ghosts must return to the underworld" a hole started to open and Darwins spirit was pulled into it, everybody looked at it with horror. A few seconds of silence passed. Then everybody started to cry, they cried for loosing Darwin. After they calmed down a little Anais asked:

"Carrie what did Darwin say to you? Carrie? Carrie?"

"She passed out again" Gumball said "Which is kinda understandable"

"Why?" Richard asked in an innocent, cute way.

"Because Darwin is her boyfriend!" Anais said "You would be sad too if Nicole died"

"Yeah I would be" Richard said "Lets go home I take Darwin and you Gumball take Carrie"

"Ok!" Gumball said "FORMIDINEM TANGAM POTERO!" And took her on his shoulder and they all went to the Wattersons house crying. _If Rob would see us he'd laugh at us_ Gumball thought.

Suddenly Rob appeared out of nowhere "No I wont! And my name is Dr. Wrecker! I've heard you in the hospital I was nearby because my uncle is there"

"What the what?! Where did you come from?" Gumball was shocked "And you have a family?"

"Yeah! But they forgot me after I came out of the void" Rob said "But I looked up few things so they would recognize me and it worked! So now I a have family that knows me which is cool!"

"Oh ok!" Gumball said "But can let us alone now please! We have to go home and cry and make her wake up(pointing at Carrie)"

"Oh..." Rob said and left.

When Carrie woke up she felt cold, and alone althogh she was'nt, but this piercing torturing pain in her heart still remained.

"Where.. where am I?" Carrie wondered.

"At our home in my room" a familiar voice said.

*Gasp*"Darwin?"

"No your halluzinating Carrie, its just me, Gumball!" Gumball said. He gave her a gentle pet. "That one must have hurt, right? It hurt me too very bad"

"Yeah it did" Carrie said sadly "And it still does, it feels like a burning sword dunked into the most cruelsome poison in the universe pierces through my heart"

"Never expected to hear such words out of your mouth" Gumball said. And Anais finished his sentence "Very poetic!"

"Can you read my mind Anais?!" Gumball said shocked.

"No." Anais replied "But sometimes you're very predictable"

"Hey I took Darwins costume-like body with me we can put in the fridge" Richard said "So it won't rot"

Carrie started to cry. The mere mention of him reminded her of that burning poisoning pain in her chest that vanished for at least a second.

"Carrie calm down" Anais said "I know its sad but can you please tell us what Darwin told you"

"First he told me that he loves me too" Carrie said still crying "And then he said *sniff* 'Love is patient,' *sniff* 'love is kind.' *sniff* 'It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.' "

"How does he know the Bible so well?" Anais said "Its first Corinthians 13 line 4 to 8"

"O... kaaaay?" Gumball said stunned "But I guess he tried to tell you you should always hope and if you are filled truly with love your desperation should be replaced with hope!"

"Yes! Darwin, better said the Bible was right!" Carrie said "I shall not be desperate! I!... shall!... hope!"

"Yes! but now lets sleep" Gumball said "Well Carrie you can sleep in that fishbowl if you wan't we bought a new one"

"Good idea!" Carrie said "Wanna have some fella's around who feel the same way about this. Good night!"  
Carrie dreamed about a little spark that shone in the darkness and in her dream she heard a kind echoing voice saying " _Look at this spark! This tiny little spark resembles your hope, powerful words make it grow_ " and out of nowhere Darwins words were heard and the spark grew to a little flickering flame " _And your hope can grow to an area fire if make it grow_ " The echo of this voice was heard and it disappeared. Suddenly Carrie saw how Darwin was revived and a loud yelling peson appeared in front of her " _ **JUST DO IT! DONT LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS! JUST DO IT!**_ " Then she woke up and thought _This area fire of hope will burn down all desperation from my soul._

She heard Gumball "Hey! Wake up! Were gonna be late for school!"

"Yeah I'll teleport you there if you're ready" Carrie said.

"We are totally ready!" Gumball and Anais said.

"What makes you guys so happy?" Carrie asked.

"Well, we both had a dream about a tiny spark which resembled hope! And then grows!" Gumball and Anais said in unision

"Really? I've had this dream to!" Carrie said "Anyways, take my hands, and always remember Darwins words!" She took their hands and teleported them to school. After they appeared at the lockers ready to take out their stuff Carrie thought _Well at lest I can see him on Halloween. See ya on Halloween Darwin!_ _See ya at the graveyard!_

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this Chapter hope its not too cheesy**

 **If you wonder why Carrie gets cleared from spells with milk, its a reference to the effect clearing with milk in minecraft**

 **The latin spell in this chapter is explained in the previos one**

 **The yelling person in Carries dream is a reference to the 'Just do it' meme**

 **The burning poising sword which pierced Carries heart is a reference to the Bible: when jesus dies, maria(his mother) is very sad for which a metaphor was included which told about a sword piercing her heart**

 **Bye!**


	3. 15 The Ages

CHAPTER 15 THE AGES

The Kids Anais, Carrie and Gumball went to their classroom

"Actually, what did Darwin mean with 'See ya on Halloween'?" Gumball asked.

"We should go to that haunted mansion at the graveyard where that Halloween party was" Carrie answered

"But... " Gumball and Anais said shocked "We have to drink that potion to get in there"

"No worries I'll bring my watch so you can get in your bodies before midnight" Carrie said.

"Phew! Good Idea!" Gumball said

Suddenly Tobias blasted into the conversation "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" they all replied in unison.

"Also, where is Darwin?" Banana Joe interrupted

The three kids started to cry and went to the classroom that way.

"Huh?" Tobias and Banana Joe said.

In the classroom everybody was quiet "Ey! stop crying you three crybabies" Miss Simian said "Ok lets check who's here!"

"Gumball"

"Yes"

"Anais"

"Yes"

"Anais go to your real classroom! Your 8th grade!"

"Ok!"

"Carrie"

"I'm here"

"Carmen"

"Ready to study!"

"Banana Joe"

"Wuzzup!"

"Really? did you say Wuzzup? Anyways, Alan"

"Here!"

"Penny"

"Ready!"

"Masami"

"Rise and shine!"

"Molly"

"Here!"

"Darwin" no response came "Where is Darwin?"

Gumball started to cry and Carrie too then he raised his arm.

"Yes"

"He died *sniff*"

"Really?" the whole class and Miss Simian said in surprise

"Yes *sniff*" Gumball said. This time he was the first one to collapse, a few seconds later Carrie did to. Penny instantly morphed into a jackalope because she felt sadness and fear.

"They did just collapse!" Miss Simian said in anger "Stand up you simulants!"

"No they really collapsed it isnt fake" the whole class said. "Lets get them to the nurse"

"But whats about Carrie?" Miss Simian said with her always scratchy voice "Nobody can touch her"

"Maybe we can carry her, lets try!" Penny said "I'll take Carrie and Gumball to the nurse and I'll come back in five minutes"

"Ok but only five minutes" Miss Simian said

"I promise!" Penny said and thought _Hm I wonder why I can carry Carrie, poor Gumball I hope it wasnt just a scene to get out of class If it was I'd be SO ANGRY, I'D MORPH INTO A DRAGON!_

Suddenly she hit her head and Gumball and Carrie fell out of her arms to the floor _Oops I already did in my sudden anger_ she thought and morphed back to normal...

"Here they are! Take good care of them ok? Otherwise I WILL..." Penny was interrupted by shape-shifting into a dragon and crushed everything in the nurse's room.

"I-i-i will definetly" the nurse said very scared

"Oh! I'm sorry... I was just angry because those are my friends and sometimes you dont treat the students well, and Gumball is my boyfriend" Penny said calmly "You know... I shape-shift due to what I feel"

"Oh ok" the nurse said "I'll take good care of them but you need to go now"

"Yeah! See you!" Penny said and went back...

"Are they okay?" Tobias asked after Penny arrived

"Yes they are! The nurse will check them" Penny said.

When Gumball and Carrie woke up they found themselves in a crushed room.

"Where am I?" Gumball asked.

"You're at the nurse's room" Carrie said. "Who brought us here?"

"His girlfriend" the nurse said pointing at Gumball.

"Oh Penny! Thats nice from her" Gumball said

"And why is everthing crushed in here?" Carrie asked.

"Because Penny was very angry out of a sudden, because she thought I won't treat you well and then she turned into a giant dragon and crushed this  
room"

"She looks sooo beautiful as a wolf..." Gumball said instantly lovestruck. "But her normal form is still the most beautiful of them..."

"What?" the nurse and Carrie said stunned

"So... love really makes blind" Carrie said in annoyance

"Blind from what?" Gumballs lovestruck-trance suddenly disappeared

"Blind from the fact **that we collapsed in front of our class, the fact that Miss Simian probably thinks that it was just a scene and the fact that Darwin died!** " Carrie said angrily

"Oh..." the nurse said

"Now we woke up but when we show up in class everybody thinks it was a scene" Gumball said "And Penny may turn into a dragon again or at least to Medusa"

"Good point!" Carrie said. "For now stop talking about Penny because if you do so, you wont stop so I'd have to knock you out"

"Oh..." Gumball said

"Can you give me some milk?" Gumball asked the nurse.

"Ok" the nurse said and went away to get some milk

"What was that for?" Carrie asked Gumball

"Milk clears any spell if you drink it" Gumball replied "And I've put a spell on you so mortals are able to touch you, because I had to carry you to your  
mansion and to the hospital"

"Oh ok" Carrie said then the nurse came back with a glass of milk

"Here take it" she said.

"Here Carrie have it" Gumball said after he received some milk

"Ok here we go!" Carrie said and drunk the milk. "Feels so good"

"Ok I'll test if it worked. Lets shake hands" Gumball said and tried to shake Carries hand but could'nt "So it works. You're clear from spells now"

"What are you talking about?" the nurse asked.

Carrie tried to say something but Gumball interrupted her "Nevermind!"

"You have to go back to class now kids" the nurse said.

"Yes" Carrie said "But I dont have the strenght to teleport so we have to walk"

"It's ok we can walk" Gumball said "Goodbye! And now lets go!" They went to class and as expected, everyone thought it was just a scene.

"I knew it!" Miss Simian said. _I knew they'd flame us_ Gumball thought

"HOW COULD YOU..." Penny yelled but was interrupted by shape-shifting to a dragon. Then, after a few seconds of silence she spew fire and burnt everything in the room down turning Gumball litterally into ashes. "Whoa! That was so satisfying Although it isnt my character getting angry so suddenly" _I dont know why I get enraged so quickly, probably because Darwin died which may not be true_ Penny thought

"But it **is true that Darwin died** " Carrie said

"Can you read my mind Carrie?" Penny asked shocked

"Yes Penny remember, she's a ghost who has a lot of books about magic" Gumball said "And also I have to say Carrie is right, Darwin died right in front of Carries eyes and after that his spirit was pulled into the underworld and now we'll only see him on halloween"

Penny morphed into a wolf, because of anger and sadness and started howling. Suddenly Gumball was reborn like a phoenix and stood up from his ashes and hugged Penny "Don't be sad" and then he whispered softly "You're the most beautiful girl in the world... I love you" and kissed her on her lips. Gumball was so happy, he wouldnt even mind if someone ate him alive. But Carrie interrupted him.

"Hey Penny" Carrie said "There's still hope at least we can meet Darwin on halloween"

"Why?"

"Well because on halloween every ghost can come to the mortal realm" Carrie said "And halloween is in two weeks"

"And why do they come to our world?" Penny asked.

"TO PARTY!" Gumball blasted in.

"This is our little secret keep it okay?" Carrie said

"I will!" Penny said.

"Okay anyways you destroyed everything in here we collapsed in front of our class and Miss Simian is mad at us for thinking it was scene although it was'nt" Gumball said "We have to be optimistic. Because everthing is possible **WITH THE POWER OF OPTIMISM!** "

"Who said that?" Carrie asked

"Laserheart from Sarah's Comics" Gumball said "Let's bounce!"

"Yeah lets go" Penny said "The next subject is ethics with Mr. Small"  
 _  
Crazy stupid hippie!_ Gumball thought

The school bell rang and they went to their room where everybody met to study.  
 _  
Carrie's Diary_

 _Duh! Although its just two weeks until I see him again it feels like ages. Hmmm maybe I could find a way to get him back to the mortal realm... This terrible Tuesday is finally over. Evening, this day was so bad! The whole class is angry at us now and probably sad. At least I have something to pour my soul out to, my diary, although it seems wierd, its good to let frustration and sadness out and writing a diary is a good way to do this. I'll have to do some research on how to revive him with out a high cost but maybe I need his body. *Sigh* I have to sleep now, good night!_

She got to sleep and the next morning Carrie just took her stuff and teleported to school like everyday.

"Duh! Why does time only pass by fast when you have a good time? Why not now when I really need it?" Carrie said frustrated and very loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Banana Joe asked "Why so frustrated?"

"Didnt you hear?" Carrie said

"What?"

"DUH! Darwin died and its kinda my fault" Carrie said sadly.

"Your fault?"

"Yeah I was with him at my mansion and then suddenly the roof fell on him and buried him under it"

"Why is it your fault then?"

"You know, I can make people invulnerable for a small amount of time" Carrie said "But at a high cost: it exhaustes my powers and I've overused them  
that day so..." Carrie started crying "...I was too weak to save him"

"Oh dont be sad" Banana Joe said.

"Why not? He's in the underworld so now I can only see him once a year" Carrie replied.

"Well, at least once! and how do you know that Darwin is in the underworld? and how can you meet him if he's dead?"

"Well first of all, every dead mortal's spirit will go to the underworld and secondly I can meet him on Hallo..." suddenly a calm voice in her head said: _Hey! This is a secret! You have to keep it!_ She suddenly stopped after the voice told her to.

"What was the last word you were saying?"

"Nervermind!" Carrie said annoyed "Anyways, gotta go! See ya later!"  
 _  
Hmmm I have to find Gumball, Penny and Anais_ Carrie thought _Oh there they are_. Carrie teleported to them

"I'll make some more of that potion" She said

"Why?" Penny, Gumball and Anais asked in unison

"Because it has to be enough for five people" Carrie said "Also, I've done some research on how to revive Darwin but its not finished yet and it will take long time finishing it"

"That's bad" Gumball said "I miss him too, can you finish your research in under 12 days?"

"No" Carrie said sadly

"Lets see how our mom reacts to this" Anais said "Maybe Dad already told her and Yuki is there to comfort mom"

"Who is Yuki?" Penny asked

"Masami's mom" Gumball replied

"Why would **she** comfort your mom?"

"Because they are friends" Gumball said "And after that fight they're friends again"

"Why again?" Penny asked

"Ask Masami" Anais said

"Ok" Penny said

"Anyways, meet you all in 12 days 8 PM at Gumballs house" Carrie said and they all seperated and went to their respective classroom  
 **  
12 Days later:**  
 _  
Carrie's Diary_

 _I'm so happy that I can meet him today. Time can really torture you, but it was well worth it standing against time's torture, because now I'm happy to meet him again, lets check, I've got my watch, check! The potion?, check! Do I smell good?, check! Lets go!_

Carrie teleported to the Wattersons house, It was already 7:30 PM. She rang the bell first no one opened she rang a second time, then Nicole opened.

"If you're searching my kids, they're in their room playing truth or dare" Nicole said "I was with playing with them but you rang so I had to open"

"Yeah I'll come" When they came into the room Gumball was kissing Penny telling her how beautiful she is. Carrie cringed and thought _Duh! Just casual stuff!_ "Waddup you lovebirds" she interrupted them "Lets tell your parents about the party!"

"What party?" Nicole asked.

"At the graveyard" Carrie said "its 8 PM now, lets go!"

"Why should we?" Nicole asked

"Because we can meet Darwin there" Carrie replied "He died and all ghosts meet there for one reason, to..."

" **PARTY!** " Gumball said

"Wait What? Darwin died?" Nicole started to cry

"No need for tears mom" Gumball said "We can meet him there"

"Oh and we built a special tube to conserve his body" Anais said "If need it to revive him"  
 **  
At the graveyard:**

"Ok drink two drops of this potion, hang your bodies on these hooks over there and go to the party" Carrie said "And to make sure we wont miss the time, I'll come to you ten minutes before midnight so you can go into your bodies"

"Ok here we go!" Gumball said and took exactly two drops of the potion. He made a short high pitched laughter and came out of his body...

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Hello guys its me again hope you enjoyed this chapter please review flame me for whatever you like to and say what i should do better correct my grammar my spelling i'd apreciate it also so tell me about logic errors** **C ya next chapter**


End file.
